


Queen of Mean

by InvisibleAce



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Conquers All, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Possession, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: What if Caleb had possessed Carrie instead of Nick?
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all. I got this idea when I was watching Descendants 3 with my little cousin and it would not leave me alone. 
> 
> So, instead of Nick, Carrie is possessed instead. It honestly got away from me, not gonna lie. I was gonna post it as one huge thing but it flows better in chapters so that's what you're getting. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Carrie was having a weird day. A weird couple weeks to be honest. 

Ever since she watched Julie and her band play the Orpheum, she’s felt off. Where her usual jealousy and resentment festered… was empty. She was proud of her old friend. Seeing her up on that stage just made sense. It was somewhere that Carrie could never see herself being. Yes Dirty Candy was good, they had a following, but it was nothing compared to Julie and The Phantoms. 

_They_ were nothing compared to Julie and The Phantoms. 

She used to have the respect and awe of most of the students at school. The past year or so was her time to shine, the spotlight was on her twenty-four-seven it seemed and she made the most of it. Dirty Candy was at its height of popularity, gigs after gigs lined up for them. Carrie didn’t even need her fathers help in getting them, thank you very much. 

Then Julie went and ruined it all at the assembly. In the span of a few minutes she lost everything she had worked so hard for. First it was the assembly, then it was New Music Night. No matter what Carrie did, Julie always seemed to be right there. Carrie doesn't understand how she went from not singing for an entire year, choking on her piece for the music program, losing her spot and then literally the next day performs with a whole band. The hologram theory doesn’t really make sense to her. Most of the time there was no proper device that seemed to be able to make holograms appear but she didn’t question it. Not out loud at least. It would just be another reason for someone to call her jealous and a bitch. 

Besides, Carrie kind of likes not being in the spotlight for once. For as long as she could remember she was in the spotlight all because of who her dad was. Then there was the semi-public divorce her parents went through when she was little. To this day Carrie wasn’t sure if she could even call it a divorce. Her mom had just up and left one night, disappearing out the front door after a final kiss on Carrie’s forehead. Her dad shielded her from the press and the media that followed the following weeks but the damage was done. Carrie decided then that nothing would hurt her anymore. No more people lying, saying they love her and care about her, just to up and leave. 

Though, on nights where she can’t sleep, she’ll dig out the picture of her and her mom from under her bed and simply stare at it. Her thoughts would be going a mile a minute, wondering why her mom had left so suddenly. Why her mom had left her behind and didn’t look back. Why her mom didn’t just take Carrie with her. 

Why wasn’t Carrie enough? 

During that dark time, she made Dirty Candy. She found a few girls at school also in the music program that loved to dance just as much as she does. It was around the time that her friendship with Julie and Flynn had become tense. They had started their own little duo group,  _ Double Trouble _ , and had even gotten matching shirts while Carrie was grieving the loss of her mom. Shortly after, when Carrie would ignore all their invites to hang out where she would feel like the third wheel the entire time, they stopped talking all together. 

Carrie had gotten the blonde hair from her mom, it was something she took pride in. She kept it long, always down and framing her face, because she looked like her mom that way. Carrie always loved how it would bounce and swing around so gracefully when she would perform in the living room for her parents, a grin on her face the entire time. 

Her love for her hair disappeared shortly after her mom did. She was tempted to cut it off. She lost track of how many nights she spent standing in front of her mirror, hair tied back and scissors at the ready. She would glare at herself with puffy eyes, her resentment towards her mom growing even more. When she was little, Carrie always thought her mom was the prettiest person to ever live and was beyond happy that she looked so much like her. 

Now? Now she  _ hated  _ it. 

So, when Dirty Candy was performing, she hid her hair. During practice one day she mentioned the idea of wearing wigs, each of them their own personal color and the other girls were quick to agree. Later that night, armed with a list of items and colors for each of them, she took her dad's credit card and ordered a bunch of stuff online. 

The first time the group performed, it was the first time Carrie had actually felt alive and happy since her mom had left. The school seemed to love their group as well, a handful of her fellow peers rushing up to them the day after their first appearance at an assembly. It was the first time Nick had talked to her. She was flustered by his smile, his stupidly sweeping blonde hair making her breathless. A few weeks later, she was lucky enough to call him her boyfriend. She felt invincible. She had a whole world that was completely hers.

Now her world had come crashing down around her. Dirty Candy was losing whatever following it had, Nick had broken up with her when all she was trying to do was protect him from the heartbreak that came with trusting Julie. She didn’t have her group or the boy anymore. The life she once had was gone in a blink of an eye. 

Kayla was the first one to leave the group. It had hurt, seeing that she was her closest friend at the time. Though, could she really be called a friend? They didn’t hang out much outside of rehearsals and they never talked about anything too personal. Kayla had seemed to love the group just as much as Carrie does. Carrie shouldn’t have been surprised though. In the end, everyone leaves her. 

Once Kayla stopped showing up to rehearsals, it wasn’t soon after where Carrie stood in the room by herself, trying to keep it together. 

She hadn’t touched her pink wig in weeks. She had watched from afar as Julie gained everything that Carrie had lost. It was nice to see Julie so alive again. Carrie couldn’t bring herself to talk to her though. Even the smallest of congratulations felt like it would be out of place. Julie doesn’t need her. She has her band. She has Nick even if they were just friends. 

She had everything Carrie used to. It looked good on her. 

Since the Orphuem, her dad had been different as well. He was more on edge, always hiding in his room or going off to see his therapist. He was out more than he was home. Carrie usually wouldn’t mind it. She would have her friends over, or Nick, but now her huge house was filled with silence and ghosts of the laughter and music that used to fill it. 

It made her chest hurt. 

Carrie Wilson was the shell of who she once was, knowing really couldn’t blame anyone. She doesn’t think she could even blame herself. Well. maybe she could. If she was good enough to keep around, maybe she would still have Julie and Flynn’s friendship. Maybe Nick would still be with her. Maybe her dad would watch movies with her again. Maybe Kayla wouldn’t ignore her in the halls. Maybe Dirty Candy would still exist. 

Maybe her mom wouldn’t have left her behind. 

Carrie hates how she’s just living day-to-day now. She goes to school, comes home, does her homework, eats and then lays in bed until she falls asleep; all while never talking to anyone. She wants something exciting to happen. She wants her life back. She wants her friends and Dirty Candy back. 

She wants her mom back. 

It’s a stupid to want things that probably will never happen, she knows this. She feels childish whenever she looks out her window and wishes on the brightest star she sees. What’s done is done. There’s no going back. There’s no magic do-over button. 

Her chest hurts with how much she wishes there was. 

* * *

Caleb Covington likes to think that he was a man of dignity and respect. He does own a (ghost) world-famous, helping millions of lifers see just how fulfilling the other side will be in hopes to make death a little less frightening. And, when the time does come, they have a safe place to stay for all eternity. 

So, when some silly little lifer went and ruined one of his plans, he didn’t react kindly. Julie,  _ their _ Julie, was the reason the boys of Sunset Curve wouldn’t join him and his band. He simply wanted them to join his club so they wouldn’t be mindless wondering, trying to find their unfinished business and drive themselves crazy. 

Caleb doesn’t lose. Especially against four teenagers. 

So, naturally, it’s time to play dirty. His stamps were too easy. 

First, he needs to find the right vessel. Someone none of those annoying kids would never see coming. Caleb has been watching the group closely ever since they broke free from his stamp. He had to admit, he was surprised but very impressed. It wasn’t everyday his stamp was beaten. That only means he needs a new method to get through to those misfits. 

Which is why he’s where he currently is, a sad local high school. He sat on a bench near the doors, knowing that it’s where his newest plan exits almost daily. She always leaves later than everyone else. Why, he has no idea. Usually he would be annoyed with waiting for so long but her being alone will work perfectly for his plan. No need for anyone to see what was to happen. That would ruin everything before it even happened. 

And, ah! There she was. Blonde hair in her face, head tucked down and she rushed out of the doors. It was sad to see. Caleb, from what he gathered, knew that this girl once ruled the school with an iron fist. Her little dance crew were the top dogs and the group that everyone looked to for entertainment. Then came in Julie and her phantoms, taking it all from her in one fell swoop. 

Finally, someone who disliked that little band just as much as he did. 

He watched her scurry along the pathway, watching as she got closer. He did a quick glance around to make sure none of her fellow students were around before standing and calling out to her, a friendly smile on his face as she looked at him with wariness. 

Smart girl. 

“Carrie Wilson, yes? I’m Caleb Covington,” He introduced himself. “Your father is a dear friend of mine.” 

That wasn’t a complete lie either. The poor haunted Trevor Wilson has been on Caleb’s radar for a while now. The man had even visited his club before. While he didn’t take the deal, Caleb could see just how much he seemed to enjoy himself. Caleb guaranteed that if it wasn’t for the girl standing in front of him, he would’ve gotten a new member. 

Perhaps they could revisit once Caleb is through with her. No daughter meant nothing to hold him back after all. 

“He’s never mentioned you,” Carrie crossed her arms. She looked tense still but not as untrusting. “What do you want?” 

“I want to make a deal with you,” Caleb spoke, looking straight in the eye. He could see his spell slipping into her, making her go completely lax. Perfect. “Word has it that we have a common enemy. Little miss Julie Molina and her band. I was hoping you could help me… take care of them.” 

“Julie isn’t my enemy,” Carrie spoke, but her voice was airy and lacking any fight. 

“Perhaps enemy is too strong of a word, but that’s not important right now. Either way, she took everything from you, no? You used to have it all. Respect, popularity, a secure spot in the industry without your fathers help. You even had the boy,” Caleb frowned. “Surely you would hold some kind of a grudge?” 

Carrie only nodded, Caleb grinning when her eyes became purple swirling clouds. 

His plan was to use Carrie as his puppet. Possessing her would’ve been just as easy but it’s always tedious. It’s easier for the vessel to fight off his commands when they’re aware their body just isn’t their own anymore. Besides, being in the body of a teenage girl sounded very much like a nightmare. No. he can control her while being outside her body. Simply putting a little bit of his magic into her. 

The broken ones always were easier to mind control. 

“I can get you that all back, all I need from you is for you to break up the band. You see, I have a need for those three ghosts. They’re the reason everything is so out of place,” Caleb placed a hand on her shoulder, using his other one to brush back a piece of hair before placing his palm on the side of her head. “Do this for me, break up the band and everything will be exactly as it was.” 

He dropped his hands, watching as the clouds slowly left her eyes but her pupils remanded a stunning purple. With a smirk he left in a swirl of smoke back to his office. 

The plan was underway and Carrie Wilson will be his biggest player yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting another chapter before work, thank you for the love on the first one!

It’s funny how someone can hurt you so much, going from a friend to a stranger - a bully, even - yet you still know so much about them and can’t help but notice when something is off with them. 

Following the weeks after the Orphuem, Julie was on cloud nine for the longest time. The boys didn’t cross over and the stamps were gone. They were solid to her and her family. Explaining the existence about the three ghosts to her dad had been hard but he was quick to welcome them as part of the family. Julie doesn’t think she would ever forget the grin that spread across Reggie’s face when her dad had said that. 

Everyone at school wanted to talk to her, wanted a picture with her or just simply just look at her when she was in the hall. It was a bit unnerving. She found that she missed when she was a nobody at the school. Weirdly enough, no matter how weird it was, she also found how easily it was to get used to. Flynn acted as a bodyguard sometimes, scaring people off if they got too close or if Julie was feeling a little more overwhelmed that day. 

It was an eye opening experience. Luke had laughed and told her going to school was just a test run. When they did hit it big, the entire world would be watching. Alex had followed it up with hitting him upside the head and glaring lightly. The idea of being in the public eye didn’t bother Julie, she knew it was part of being known. The part that didn’t sit well with her was the feeling that something was missing. That all this spotlight and attention shouldn’t just be for her and her friends. That there was another apex predator at this school long before Julie became one. 

Julie had seen Carrie at the Orpheum and the look on the other girl's face added to the heartbreak and whirlwind of emotions that was already threatening to drown her. The boys had disappeared from her side, the house lights dimmed and it was just Julie on stage, looking at her old friend who looked back at her in awe. 

Rekindling her friendship with Carrie, or even just being on better terms, was on her long list of things to do. Julie figured that with her own rise to popularity that she would get the chance to talk to Carrie, maybe get some pointers on how to deal with all the attention, but the other girl was nowhere to be found. It suddenly hit Julie one day when she saw Carrie at her locker, looking downtrodden and just ot herself, that there might be a reason why the other girl was MIA. 

Julie had taken her spot in the high school food chain and didn’t even notice. Guilt swirled in her chest. It was gone as quick as it came though, when she voiced her findings to Flynn. 

“You earned your spot at the top just like she did,” Flynn said, tone fierce. “Don’t you dare feel the slightest bit guilty about your success.” 

So she didn’t. Julie was proud of what her and boys accomplished. She was proud of how far she had come. 

She just couldn’t help but worry about Carrie, as stupid as it was. The girl seemed nothing like herself. 

A few weeks later the whole school was gossiping about how Dirty Candy had broken up. She had gotten a text from Flynn during rehearsal about the news, so shell shocked by the news. Julie wanted to know what happened, why had the group broken up when clearly all the members loved dance? Alex had looked upset when she finally found her voice and told them. Luke shrugged but frowned, Reggie looked worried. 

“Is she okay?” He had asked. 

“I don’t know,” Julie had answered. 

Rehearsal continued after Julie had answered Flynn but her heart wasn’t in it. She found herself worrying about Carrie. She knew how important Dirty Candy was to her. It was her outlet, a way to express herself without having to scream for attention. The group was formed right after Carrie’s mom had left, which was a time Julie could never think about without feeling guilty. While their friend was hurting, her and Flynn had gone and made a duo for just them. Even after her dad had sat her down and explained what Carrie was going through Julie still didn’t think twice about it. 

Julie supposes she couldn’t be upset when Carrie had gone and did the same thing, ignoring them while doing it. 

So now Julie keeps an eye out for the other girl in the hallway and during the few classes they had together. She noticed more and more how lonely she seemed, how her outfits became more simpler and how she wore her hair up now in a tight ponytail.

She reminded Julie of herself. How she had retreated into herself when her mom had died.

“We need to help Carrie,” She blurted out to Flynn one day. “I’m worried about her.” 

Flynn had stopped walking, looking at Julie like she had grown a second head. “Why would we help the girl who was nothing but a bully to us for the past year?” 

Julie shrugged, “We haven’t been exactly nice to her either.” 

Flynn started walking again, shaking her head. “That big heart of yours is gonna just get your hurt again Jules. She’s probably just throwing a pity-party because her spot at school has been taken.” 

Julie frowned but didn’t say anything as they came up to her house and went straight to the studio. They had found out that Flynn could now see the boys as well. It didn’t happen right away. The only ones that could see them right after the hug was Julie and her family but a few weeks later, when Flynn was visiting, the boys suddenly poofed in to tell Julie something and Flynn had screamed. 

It was nice not playing messenger anymore. 

“I don’t think that’s it,” Julie said, putting her bag down and taking a seat on the couch. She waved over at the boys who were now watching them, forgetting about messing around on their instruments. “She seems like she’s really hurting. I mean, first Nick broke up with her and then I started the band, taking the attention away from her. Now Dirty Candy isn’t around anymore, you know how much that group meant to her. Now she has nothing.” 

Flynn raised an eyebrow, “You better not be thinking that any of that is your fault.” 

“I don’t,” Julie said but stopped herself. “Though maybe some of it is.” 

Luke, who had been looking at them in clear confusion, spoke up. He had put his guitar down and made his way to sit next to Julie. “How could any of that possibly be your fault?” 

Julie shrugged, suddenly feeling small. It wasn’t something she liked to think about it. It dawned on her a few nights ago, when she was up late and overthinking. Wherever Dirty Candy performed, Julie was there too, outdoing them and taking all the attention. Then there was the whole Nick situation. Julie knew that Nick wasn’t happy with Carrie but it was clear that Carrie still cared about him. The main reason it seemed that they broke up was  _ because _ of Julie. Nick liked her, Julie used to like him but was now with Luke. Carrie was broken up with just to not see nothing happened. 

Julie explained that to her friends, playing with Luke’s fingers while doing so. “I guess it just seems to line up too well to not be my fault, She reminds me of how I was after my mom died,” Julie looked over at Flynn. “I’m not trying to help the girl who bullied us, I’m trying to help the girl who was our friend and lost just as much as I did.”

Flynn looked close to tears as she nodded, “What do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know,” Julie sighed. “I haven’t gotten that far.” 

Alex stood up, raising his hand awkwardly. He smiled at the group before clearing his throat. “What if you bring her here and make some music with her? It helped Julie. Maybe it could help her.” 

A smile made its way onto Julie’s face, “That’s a fantastic idea Alex.” 

“Yeah!” Flynn smiled. “If anything it’ll be a step in the right direction.” 

Alex grinned, fist bumping Reggie before taking a seat again. Luke laughed at his friend's antics, wrapping an arm around Julie and pulled her more into his side. Julie made herself comfortable as Flynn joked about Alex helping Carrie with the Dirty Candy dancing, making Alex blush. 

“Notice how he’s not saying no,” Luke whispered to her. 

Julie smiled, shuffling her laugh as her friends talking got louder and louder. They were spitballing ideas but they seemed to get more and more outrageous as they amped each other up. Reggie and Flynn had moved on to trying to copy the choreography from one of Dirty Candy’s songs, Alex drumming a beat for them. Julie didn’t even try to stop them, her sides hurt from laughing. She needed the distraction. 

Tomorrow they’ll work on helping Carrie but for now she’s gonna goof off with her friends. 

* * *

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Flynn asked the next day at school. They were standing at Julie’s locker, both of them watching Carrie at her own locker. 

“Yeah,” Julie nodded. Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest but she refused to back out. “Let’s do this.” 

Julie closed her locker and followed Flynn over to Carrie, who seemed to be staring into space. Seeing such a hopeless look on the other girls face was the push Julie needed to walk over there without backing out. This could very well just blow up in their faces but it was worth a shot. Herself and Flynn hadn’t tried hard enough the first time around when Carrie had pushed them away. Julie would be damned if she lets one of her oldest friends suffer alone again. 

“Carrie?” Flynn promoted and winced when Carrie jumped. “How are you doing?” 

Carrie raised an eyebrow, looking the two of them over quickly before turning back to her locker. “I’m fine but why would you care?” 

Julie cleared her throat, stepping forward while sharing a look with Flynn. “We just wanted to check in. I was trying to find you at the popular table to sit with but couldn’t find you.” 

The blonde froze and Julie mentally cursed at herself. Now was not the time for poorly placed jokes! Any attempts at humor in tense situations always goes south. She shrugged, panicking, at Flynn’s  _ what the hell was that _ face. Julie’s out of her depth here. She’s realizing she has no idea how to talk to the girl in front of her.

Carrie turned, glaring. Julie felt like they weren’t going to make any progress today thanks to her dumb self. “Why don’t you ask your band to come sit with you? Oh wait. They only magically appear when you’re singing. Must be lonely.” 

Julie raised an eyebrow, feeling uneasy at the look in Carrie’s eyes. Her laugh sounded awkward in her own ears, “That’s because of the whole hologram thing.” 

Carrie just hummed. 

“Speaking of!” Flynn interjected a bit too loudly. “Julie was gonna have a small rehearsal session after school today. Just some goofing around and we wondering if you would like to join us. Show us some of those Dirty Candy dance moves.” 

Flynn finished off her invite with a small dance move but slowly stopped when Carrie just stared at them, looking so unimpressed. Maybe she was fine. Julie wasn’t sure why she was so hung up on helping Carrie when clearly she hasn’t lost her touch of judging everything to come out of their mouths. As unfair as it sounded, Julie’s want to help Carrie was flickering, just a bit, with each unimpressed and uncaring look sent their way. 

_ No, _ Julie readied herself.  _ It’s just a defence mechanism. She needs you. _

“Dirty Candy isn’t around anymore, I’ve moved on from that stupid dance group dream of mine. But even if it wasn’t, why would I ever go to Julie’s house and teach you my choreography? Are you looking to take something else from me?” Carrie’s tone was cold. Julie took a step back, loss for words. “Was outdoing me at every turn not good enough? Having Nick turn on me?” 

“Nick chose to break up with you on his own,” Flynn fought back but even she looked on edge. “That’s not Julie’s fault.” 

“No, of course not, because none of it ever is. Poor little Julie, losing her mom and her voice in go. None of you ever stop to think that I’ve lost my mother as well. That I know how painful it is. I would prefer that she was dead, then at least I would know where she was,” Carrie’s voice had taken a hard edge. Her glare was piercing. “Julie’s fault or not, everything started going wrong as soon as you and that stupid band of yours showed up. I’m sick of it!” 

Julie grabbed Flynn’s hand, pulling her friend back as Carrie’s eyes flashed a bright purple. She slammed her locker shut, hands and arms  _ glowing purple _ , before storming away. Julie was frozen, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. She watched the other girl go, hoping she was just seeing things. People’s eyes just don’t turn purple. Their arms don’t have glowing purple lines as they storm off. 

A purple that’s so familiar it made her feel sick. 

“You saw that too right? The purple eyes and arms?” Flynn asked, sounding so uneven.

“I need to talk to the guys,” Julie gasped. She made herself look away from where Carrie disappeared too. “Now.” 

Flynn’s confused smile fell off her face. Okay. Julie must look pretty bad then. She did feel like her legs were going to give out. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweating and she felt light headed. There was no way.  _ Please _ let it not be what she was thinking. It was just a trick of the light but if Flynn saw it as well… she feels like there’s her answer right there. 

“Go, I’ll cover for you,” Flynn said, shooing her towards the door before hurrying off towards their next class. 

Julie booked it out of school and towards her house, praying that her dad isn’t home and that their guys are there. Sometimes Luke writes or visits his parents. Alex wonders and looks for Willie, hanging out with him for as long as he can when he does fine him. Reggie sits on the beach or hangs out with Julie’s dad. She isn’t sure if that’s their everyday schedules but she’s really hoping that for once they’re all at the studio. 

There are few times where Julie wishes she was wrong but this was one of them. She couldn’t think of any other explanation for the purple eyes. It was so eerily close in color the stamps that the boys had. The glow of Carrie’s arms was just like the color of the jolts caused by the stamps. 

She lets out a breath of relief when she sees that her dad’s car is missing from the driveway. She’s even more relieved when she hears shouts and laughter coming from the ajar studio door. With panic rising in her chest, she runs the rest of the way and flings the studio doors open. Reggie let out a startled scream that she normally would have laughed at, had she not be moments away from an anxiety attack. 

“Whoa, Julie, what happened?” Luke asked, rushing over and carefully leading her over to the couch. 

Julie shook out of his grasp though and started to pace. She couldn’t sit still. Her mind was going a mile a minute. A headache was forming right behind her eyes and her bottom lip hurt from biting it so much. She wrung her hands together, stopping when the boys blocked her path. 

“I think Caleb is back,” She blurted, watching as fear crept it’s way onto her boys' faces. “He’s back and I think he’s using Carrie.” 

The silence that followed was nerve wracking. Julie watched as it sank in for each of them, eyes settling on Luke as he set his jaw and looked serious. Julie almost didn’t recognize him. 

“What makes you say that?” He asked. He stepped a little closer and placed a hand on her arm, eyes now wide with worry. “He didn’t do anything to you did he?” 

Julie shook her head, finding his touch grounding. Her hand came up and covered his, squeezing tight. “Flynn and I went to talk to Carrie and she started getting mad. When- Before she stormed off her eyes glowed purple. Her arms were glowing. She didn’t do anything but last time I checked people’s eyes don’t suddenly start glowing.” 

Julie hadn’t even stopped to process what Carrie had said leading up to the glowing eyes. It had stung, the words cutting just a little bit but it wasn’t anything Julie hadn’t thought herself. Either way, she’ll have time to worry about and be hurt later. As for right now, they had to figure out what Caleb was up too. There’s no way it was anyone but him. 

Alex picked up where Julie left off with the pacing, running his hands through his hair and seeming to be talking loud to himself. “What does he even want with us? What’s so important about us that he needs us to be under his control?” 

“We don’t need him to make lifers see us,” Reggie answered, now slumped in the chair. Julie hated seeing him look so defeated. Julie took a seat on the arm of the chair and rubbed his back in what she hoped was comforting. “I guess he doesn’t like that.” 

“Maybe I can find Willie, see if he knows anything,” Alex had stopped his pacing when Luke placed a hand on his shoulder. “He’s got to know something that could help us with this.” 

Reggie suddenly stood, sending Julie a smile before going over to their bandmates, “I’ll go with you to find him.” 

Luke looked unsure. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“What other choice do we have?” Alex asked. “He’s using someone Julie care’s about to get to us. We can’t let that keep happening.” 

Julie sucked in a breath, standing and refusing to let her anxiety get to her. Now was the time to be strong for her boys. They defeated Caleb once and they’ll do it again. No matter what it takes he’s not getting his evil hands on them. She refuses to let that happen. 

“Just be careful,” She joined their little huddle, grabbing Luke’s hand for something to ground her. “If you can’t find him by sunset, come home and we’ll try again tomorrow.” 

With a nod and a promise, Alex and Reggie poofed out of the studio, leaving Julie and Luke standing there alone. Luke turned, wrapping his arms around Julie tightly. She sank into his arms, feeling the threat of tears rising. She had no idea how they were gonna win this one if they couldn’t find Willie. Julie had no idea how they were able to break the stamps hold either.

“You okay?” Luke asked quietly. 

“No,” Julie didn’t see the point of lying. “I’m scared.” 

She felt Luke kiss the top of her head and she couldn’t help but smile, just the tiniest bit. 

“We’ll figure it out,” He whispered. “With or without Willie’s help.”

Julie really hopes he’s right. She has no idea what she’ll do if Caleb wins this round and somehow gets his hands on the boys. She doesn’t think she would survive the heartbreak. 

No. She refuses to even think about it. Julie has had enough of losing the people she cares about, thank you very much. She just hopes that Carrie was able to hold on a little longer. 

Julie  _ will _ save her. She isn’t losing anyone else, not if she can help it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Carrie was livid. 

She thought that she would turn over a new leaf, stop being mean to those around her and make up with Julie and Flynn. Maybe start her own new solo act or sit down and actually talk to Kayla and the others. Fix things with Nick too. They were kind of friends before they started dating, why not be friends again? Carrie knew that herself, Nick, Julie and Flynn would make one hell of a friend group. She found herself longing for it. To have normal friends to act like complete psychos with. 

But Carrie never gets what she wants. 

After talking to Julie in the hallway, seeing such  _ pity _ on the other girl's face, Carrie knew what she had to do. She was tired of everyone lying and leaving her. She was tired of people’s pity and concerned looks when she walked past them in the hall. 

Carrie knew she was one for dramatics but Julie Molina  _ was _ her enemy. That Caleb guy was right. Everything in her life turned to shit as soon as Julie found her footing again. The only way to make sure Julie wouldn’t be a problem was to make her unsteady again. Make her voiceless. And what better way to do that than take away her band? 

She had left the school building soon after her conversation with Flynn and Julie, never feeling more of an outcast and insulted in her life. She doesn’t need them to help her. She’s all the help she needs. Carrie will be fine once she gets her old life back and gets revenge on the girl who took it from her. 

But first, she needs a plan. 

It felt like all of her emotions and thoughts were dialed to eleven. All the negative and bad things she had even thought of, even just briefly, were pushed forward. They were her fuel. Anger laid right under her skin and she didn’t want to get rid of it. She didn’t want to calm down. She didn’t want to pretend that she wasn't mad and hurt. 

Unsurprisingly, the house was empty when she arrived home. Carrie didn’t bother calling out for her dad, knowing that he’ll show up sooner or later, usually way later. Knowing him he was on some weekend trip somewhere far away and tropical, drowning whatever sorrows he had in fruity drinks. Carrie sneered at the thought. Just another thing ruined, taken from her because of Julie and The Phantoms. 

Her dad had been on edge ever since they saw the Orpheum show. Carrie couldn’t understand why but she learned long ago to not waste her breath asking questions. Her dad would just deflect them. It had been better,  _ he _ had been better, but now it seemed like they were back where they started. He pulled the same disappearing act when her mom left, leaving a young Carrie alone at home and parentless for days. 

The anger ran hotter the more she stood in the living room thinking about her family. Carrie hated how broken her home had become at such a young age. It was held together by the thinnest tape imaginable and it didn’t take much force to make it all come tumbling down again. 

A scream erupted from her throat, echoing in the empty house. Another one followed, all the anger, hurt and humiliation trying to escape her body at once. It was like an overwhelming storm. She couldn’t breathe. It was suffocating. Her arms felt like they were melting. Through her tears, she saw the bright glow of purple lines that were running down her arms, coming together in the palms of her hands, which felt just as hot and tingly. 

She screamed again, this time it was followed by a blinding flash of purple. The ceiling fan and the lamps scattered around the living room exploded in sparks, smoke filling the air as broken glass littered the floor. 

Carrie stood in the middle of it, anger raging and hands glowing. She smirked to herself, looking her arms and hands over.  _ This, _ she thought,  _ this I can work with _ . 

* * *

Much to everyone’s surprise, and relief, they were able to find Willie. 

Julie and Luke were trying to distract themselves with songwriting but neither of them were completely focused on it. At some point Luke had closed the notebook, wrapped his arms around Julie and laid them down on the couch. Julie welcomed the touch. She felt safe, secure, in Luke’s arms, resting her head on his chest. Her thoughts came to halt for the first time since she left school. 

She lost track of time, huddled in Luke’s arms. She only knew it was passing because she watched the sun get lower and lower, dread filling her with each passing minute that Reggie and Alex didn’t come back. Julie really didn’t want to think about what would happen if they couldn’t find Willie. The skater boy was their only chance at outsmarting Caleb. Surely he knows about all his tricks and plans. Alex seemed so sure that he would help. 

She also didn’t want to think about what it would mean for Carrie. Julie couldn’t think of any reason why Caleb would use her to go after them. They weren’t even friends anymore. Sure Julie still cared about her, and always joined seeing her thrive, but it didn’t make sense. Julie sighed, burrowing her face into the crook of Luke’s neck. It made her head hurt. 

She couldn’t get the look of hatred that Carrie had for them. The way her eyes flashed purple. The hurtful words she spat at them, tone harsh and sharp. Cutting deeper than Julie expected. 

_ None of you ever stop to think that I’ve lost my mother as well. That I know how painful it is. _

Julie couldn’t get it out of her head. Maybe it was all her fault. She didn’t stop to ask Carrie if she was okay when her mom left. If she had just a little bit harder to get through to her friend, maybe none of this would be happening. Maybe, instead of circumstance pinning them against each other, they would be rooting for each other as they both pursued their love for music. 

One of the best memories she had over Carrie's house was when Mrs. Wilson would make little cakes and sandwiches for their monthly tea parties. Carrie would set the table with their different colored tea set. There was always a tower of cakes, plates full with finger sandwiches and foods. Julie and Flynn would always be the guests of honor, along with various stuffed animals. 

After she left Carrie stopped inviting them over tea parties. Julie hadn’t seen the colorful tea set in years. She wonders if the other girl still has it. She finds herself really hoping it’s still around. Julie wants to have a tea party with her friends again. 

“You okay?” Luke whispered. 

“I’m worried for Carrie,” Julie admitted. “She said something to me in the hallway, and I can’t help but think she had a point. What if all of this is my fault?” 

“What did she say?” 

“She talked about her mom, how she lost hers too but we weren’t there for her - not like we should have been,” Julie sighed. “That everything started falling apart for her once we became a band.” 

Luke’s arms tightened around her. He rested his lips against the top of her head. She could feel them moving as he talked. “None of this is your fault. The world is cruel, it takes and doesn’t care what the consequences are. You both lost your moms, and yeah it sucks, but how could that possibly be your fault?” 

Julie didn’t answer. She didn’t know. 

“Never apologize for owning your talent though Jules,” Luke continued. “With or without us you would’ve found your voice again, we were just there to give you that push a little sooner. I feel bad for Carrie, I do, but none of it was done intentionally. There’s always gonna be someone there to outdo you, that’s just how the industry works.” 

“But in high school?” Julie asked. “We should be enjoying ourselves and supporting each other, not ripping the rug from under each other.” 

The familiar sound of ghosts arriving filled the empty studio, Luke hadn’t answered her previous comment. She wasn’t sure if he was thinking it over or what, but they’ll have to come back to this conversion later. She looked up, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding. In front of her stood Reggie, Alex and Willie. She didn’t think they would actually find him. 

“Hey guys,” Willie waved. “Wished we were seeing each other again under different circumstances.” 

Julie untangled herself from Luke, helping the boy off the couch before they joined the others in the middle of the room. A million questions filled her head, making it difficult to get a proper sentence out. It sounded like Alex and Reggie had filled him in on what was happening, but she didn’t know how much. She hardly knew what was happening and she was there for it. 

“Hey,” Luke returned it, first bumping the skater in greeting. Julie waved. “Did they tell you what’s going on?” 

Willie nodded. “I can’t say I’m surprised that this was Caleb's next move. He’s only done it a few times before.” 

“So you know what he’s planning?” Julie asked. 

“I don’t know what his plan is,” Willie frowned. “He hasn’t told me anything since the whole stamp incident. I’m in the dark with this one.” 

Julie wrung her hands nervously, glancing at her friends. Alex took one of Willie’s hands in his, seeming to comfort the other boy. Reggie looked back at Julie before clearing his throat, looking unsure. 

“Can you tell us what he’s doing? Is a possession or something else entirely?” 

“It’s a weird mix of both,” Willie explained. “It’s not actually him, it’s his magic. I guess it’s sorta like mind control. He puts an idea in the person's head and it gets amplified. It’s stronger if the person already has a similar thought or feeling in place. I’m guessing, from what Alex has told me, that he’s using Carrie’s anger towards you against, well, you and her.” 

“Because I ruined her life,” Julie sighed. “So he’s using her to, what, destroy the band?” 

Willie frowned. “It seems that way.” 

“So how do we beat him?” Alex asked.

Willie looked unsure, moving to sit on the floor. Alex followed, seeing that they were still holding hands. Julie frowned. She hated everything about this. She didn’t want to drag anyone else into her problems. She shared a look with Luke before moving to sit on the floor, nervously fiddling with her bracelets. This conversation wasn’t doing much to calm her nerves. They still had no way to beat Caleb. 

Willie didn’t answer right away, seeming to be lost in thought. Alex was looking at him with concern. Reggie was picking at his fingers, his expression twisted in anxiety. Luke must’ve noticed their friend's nervous habit, his fingers turning red, seeing as he reached over and gently pried his hands apart. Reggie took one of Luke’s hands into his, playing with his fingers and pressing into his palm. It was bothersome, Luke didn’t let it be known. The small interaction brought the smallest of smiles to Julie’s face. 

“How did you guys beat the stamps?” Willie asked, breaking the tense silence. “That was supposed to be unbeatable too.” 

Everyone turned to look at Julie, who felt herself blushing. She touched a piece of her behind her ear, feeling as unsure as everyone looked. She shrugged, “I honestly have no idea. I never really stopped to think about it. I was just so relieved that they didn’t leave me alone, as selfish as that sounds.” 

“It’s not selfish,” Luke said, so quietly Julie almost missed it.

“Actually, I’ve been thinking about it, when I’m at the beach and need a distraction,” Reggie spoke. He cleared his throat and waved off Alex's and Luke's concerned looks. “It didn’t make sense for a while but then one day it clicked. I don’t know if this is the actual reason or not, but the timing of it seemed too perfect for it not to be…” 

“Reg,” Alex said gently. “You’re rambling. It’s okay if it isn’t the answer. Just tell us what you figured out.” 

Reggie flushed, “Sorry. Um, anyway. The stamp went away after Julie hugged us but she was only able to touch us once she said she loved us. She said that right before she hugged Luke and then the weird glowing thing happened. Once we all hugged, the stamp went away.” 

It clicked in Julie’s head. Hearing it out loud and explained… It made so much sense. She wasn’t sure how she even missed it. She looked over at Reggie, who still looked so worried, and she quickly picked up where he left off. 

“So, what you’re getting at is love can save the day?” 

“Yeah,” Reggie answered. “It’s cheesy as heck but it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

Willie nodded, seeming to be thinking it over. “That would make sense actually. Caleb always said that people who are lonely and brokenhearted are the easiest to get under his control.” 

Julie hesitated. “Do you think Carrie is lonely?” 

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, sounding sad. “I think she is.” 

“I don’t know how love will work this time,” Luke sighed. 

“We’ll figure something out,” Julie said, mostly to herself. 

The four ghost boys shared a look of unsureness before changing the subject to something less heavy. Usually Julie would be thankful for the distraction but she was stuck in her own head. She needed a way to get Caleb’s spell out of Carrie and fast, before the girl could do anything drastic. Julie doesn’t even know what she could be capable of under the spell but if the glowing purple arms were anything to go by, it wouldn’t be anything good. 

Flynn. She needed to talk to her best friend. She’ll know what to do, she always does. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update before work, ayo. 
> 
> This chapter was pretty much the main reason why I wanted to write this. I had this idea and I think it came out pretty okay, one more chapter after this, it'll probably go up tonight! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Caleb stood in the shadows, watching gleefully as Carrie stormed from her school yet again. The power that was radiating off of her was absolutely wonderful. It promised destruction and ruin. He was almost giddy with anticipation. The promise of victory was so close he could almost taste it.

He wasn’t sure what timeline he was working with. He was leaving it up to Carrie when it would happen. It was difficult not calling the shots this time around. He was so used to playing puppeteer, being the one in control. With this certain type of possession it was always tricky. It had to be on his vessel's own terms. 

It looks like young Carrie Wilson was crumbling, cracking at the very seams. It was a beautiful sight to see. Tragic, but beautiful. The anger was building, the power festering and growing stronger each day. Caleb couldn’t wait to see what she could do. 

_ Soon _ , He smirked, watching as the magic glowed beneath her skin.  _ Very soon _ . 

* * *

“So the little creeper Caleb is back and he’s somewhat possessing Carrie to do something you don’t know yet,” Flynn frowned, looking from Julie to the guys and then back to Julie. “Where do I come into play here?” 

Julie sighed, feeling exhausted. “I was hoping you could help us come up with a plan. I spent all of last night trying to come up with something but, unsurprisingly, came up empty handed.” 

“I do love making plans,” Flynn mumbled and Julie couldn’t help but smile. She could already see the gears turning in her friends head. 

“Literally anything would be helpful,” Alex said from his spot behind the drum kit.

Flynn sent a thumbs up his way but it was distracted. Julie didn’t dare let herself get hopeful that she would actually come up with a plan but she knew her best friend. Flynn couldn’t stop once she got an idea in her head. She’ll think and stress over it until it’s out. 

“Rehearse while I think. The background noise will help,” Flynn waved them off. 

“Who you calling background noise?” Luke sounded appalled. 

Julie couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face. He looked over at her, a grin making its way onto his face, and they headed for their respected instruments. Julie spared one more look over at her friend before letting herself get lost in the music. There were very little things that could calm her down but everytime, without fail, music always did. It wasn’t a complete distraction every time but she welcomed whatever little escape she could get. 

* * *

Her room was a mess. There were papers thrown across the room, her bed unmade and pillows missing. It looked like her dresser had exploded, mirrors broken where they were mounted on the wall. Scorch marks streaked on the walls. The floor was burned where she stood. Pictures of her and her so-called friends broken on the floor, glass everywhere and frames in pieces. 

The only thing still standing was the last picture she had of her and her mom. The last time she had felt truly happy and protected. She had gone to destroy it but it seemed like it was the only thing safe from her storm. Anger swirled in her gut, making her arms and chest ache. Tears threatened to spill over. 

Carrie wasn’t sure where all the sudden anger had come from. Yes, she has her reasons to be angry but she had sworn to herself that she was going to turn over a new leaf. She was going to be nice and work on herself. Rekindle old friendship and salvage ones on the brink of breaking. It seemed to hit her out of nowhere, grabbing her by the throat and threatening to suffocate her if she didn’t unleash and soon. 

It had become a storm. Another day of waking up to an empty house, going to school to be ignored or looked at with pity. Another day of being lonely and friendless. Carrie knew she had nothing else to lose. She had already lost everything she cared about. At this point she didn’t see the harm of taking back what was hers. She had earned her spot at the top of the high school food chain just as much as Julie did. 

She stared at herself in the cracked mirror, laughing out loud at how fitting it was. She looked truly insane, her once perfect hair was a mess. There were dark circles under her eyes. She looked paler than usual but also flushed. It was like looking at a stranger. She didn’t recognize the girl staring back at her and, truthfully, she couldn’t tell if she liked that fact or not. 

Just behind her, haphazardly hanging on the wall, was the photo of her mother. She locked in on it, not knowing the younger her who was looking back at her, a face splitting grin on her face. Her mothers eyes were kind, as was her smile. That was something Carrie always remembered about her mother. Her kindness and how love just seemed to pour out of her in every way. 

Right now, kindness and love felt like mockery. Her mother couldn’t have been so kind if she could simply walk out on her own child.

Something in her snapped in that moment. All the sadness and anger overcame her and she let it. She didn’t fight back when the strange feeling came back, the feeling of uncontrollable power and the feeling that promised destruction. 

She turned away from the mirror, glaring at the picture. Without thinking, with a guttural scream, she raised her hand and a blinding flash of purple light flew from her palm and hit the picture. She watched, breathing heavy, as it fell to the ground in pieces. The faces in the picture were now unmarked, blonde hair could only be seen. 

It made her feel better and worse at the same time. Part of her knew she had just destroyed something so valuable but she couldn’t bring herself to care. It’ll just be another loss to mourne later. Right now she has someone to go visit. 

Carrie headed out of her house, knowing exactly where she was going. She hardly flitched when people backed away from her, looks of fear in their eyes. If anything she found herself enjoying it. Later, there will be talk about Carrie Wilson walking around with glow purple eyes and arms. That was a problem to be taken care of later though. For now, she has another problem to take care of. 

Julie Molina and her misfit band of phantoms. 

* * *

An hour into practice Flynn jumped off the couch and yelled for all of them to shut up, which they did immediately. Julie quickly moved from behind her keyboard, Alex from behind his drums. Luke and Reggie put their guitars down. All eyes were on Flynn as the girl mumbled to herself before turning to the group. 

“I think I know how to save Carrie,” Flynn said, jumping onto the coffee table. Julie was sure her friend didn’t even realize what she was doing. “So if we could get through to her, like get past all the creepy ghost magic, maybe it could be enough to make her be well, Carrie again.” 

“Or give her the push to get Caleb out herself?” Julie asked, trying to think of the best ways to go about it without anyone getting hurt. 

“Yes!” Flynn pointed, nodding vigorously. 

“Okay, but how?” Alex asked, looking worried. “To talk to her we need to actually be around her, preferably when she isn’t trying to destroy us with her new glow powers.” 

Flynn deflated a bit and shrugged, “I didn’t say it was perfect.” 

“It’s a start,” Julie added on. “Truthfully, it’s actually the perfect plan. We just need to lore Carrie to us and somehow get her to listen.” 

“I don’t think dodging magic blasts while yelling nice things will work.” Reggie commented, looking confused. 

Julie actually laughed at that. Flynn clapped again, loudly. 

“We tie her up!” 

“ _ Tie her up _ ?!” Alex shrieked, eyes wide. 

“So she can’t magic blast us,  _ duh _ .” Flynn rolled her eyes. 

“How do we lore her here?” Luke asked, “I thought something bad would’ve happened by now.” 

“It’s literally been a day.” Alex deadpanned, but looked nervous. 

Julie tuned out her friends bickering, trying to think of a way to get Carrie to them. Simply inviting her wouldn’t work based on how it went last time. Julie had no idea where the other girl even was. Was she home or was she with Caleb? And how powerful is she exactly? Julie has no idea what they’re about to willingly walk into. 

She steadied herself. Maybe all they could do was wait until Carrie does something. Luke was right, it has been quiet. If the stamps were anything to go by, Caleb clearly doesn’t care about playing the long game but this was different. It was all him this time. Julie knows something’s gonna happen, and soon. Carrie was never one to really shy from her emotions, at least not until her mom left. She felt everything all at once and could get overwhelmed. Julie wouldn’t doubt that Carrie is currently festering in her own anger. It won’t be much longer until it boils over. 

Suddenly, the doors of the studio slammed open, and a few things happened all at once. 

Everyone screamed, Alex quickly ducking behind Luke at the abrupt noise. Flynn nearly fell off the coffee table while Reggie looked moments away from hiding. There was a blinding light, the smell of electricity was in the air as Julie shielded her eyes from the light. The chairs on the ceiling shook, amps exploded in a cascade of sparks. The carpet was burned. 

Julie looked up, heart free falling into her stomach, as she took in the manic Carrie Wilson standing in the doorway of the studio. 

It was a sad sight, seeing this once so put together girl in such a state. Carrie had always prided herself on looking her best, even when they were little. It broke Julie’s hurt to see the effects of Caleb’s possession in the works. The other girls' arms shook, bright purple streaks running through them. She looked exhausted. Her anger and frustration was clear on her face. 

She tilted her to the side, squinting at the group, “So much for them being holograms.” 

Luke stepped in front of the group, like he was trying to hide them from sight. “You can see us?” 

“It’s probably because of Caleb,” Alex whispered. 

Julie knew they had bigger issues to worry about, but her stomach dropped when she thought about explaining all of this, explaining the boys, to Carrie later if she remembers all that happened. The thought of trusting Carrie with such a secret was daunting. Julie honestly didn’t know what would happen. 

“Carrie, whatever it is you’re planning, you don’t have to do it,” Julie stepped so she was beside Luke. “I know you. You would never want to hurt those around you. Don’t let Caleb use you and make you do something you’ll regret.” 

“You don’t know me. We’re not friends anymore,” Carrie stepped further into the studio. Julie refused to move back, even with Luke tugging on her arm. “Caleb isn’t making me do anything. If anything, he gave me the push I needed to fight back in ways words never could.”

“Aren’t you tired of fighting?” Flynn asked, standing behind the coffee table. “We all made mistakes. We all hurt each other, intentional or not. Let’s just wipe the slate clean and start over, starting with getting this creep’s magic outta you.” 

“I’m done trying to be nice. I try and everyone still leaves,” Carrie steps even closer. “What I’m tired of is being hurt, of pretending everything is fine,” She shrugs. “I have nothing left to lose.” 

Julie felt Luke tense next to her, but she didn’t have time to question it. Carrie stalked closer, Julie barely having time to duck out of the way before a jolt was light was sent her way. She felt Luke pull her arm, sending her stumbling to the ground as a light exploded over head. She heard her friends scream, felt an arm cover her head before the sound of fighting broke out. 

Julie looked up, eyes wide as she took in the sight of Flynn running towards Carrie, trying her hardest to get the girl to stop. They collided in the middle of the room, the force of it knocking Carrie to the ground and Flynn following behind. They scrambled, Flynn flipping them over and locking her legs around Carrie’s waist. Julie could see the force of Flynn’s grip from where she was, arms shaking from the force. 

Flynn was saying something. Carrie snarled something back. Julie couldn’t hear any of it over her blood rushing in her ears. There was another blast of purple and Flynn went flying backwards, hitting the ground with a hard thud. 

“Flynn!” Julie yelled, rushing over to her friend's side. She was unconscious but breathing. That’s going to have to be enough for right now. 

Julie steadied herself as she stood and turned to face Carrie. Her glare hardened as she saw the smirk on the other girl's face. Julie knows, she  _ knows _ , that this isn’t Carrie. It isn’t her fault that she’s doing this but in that moment it looked like she was enjoying it. The smirk was so similar to the ones they would share together when they thought something was funny. Part of their own inside joke that only the three of them knew. 

Carrie flicked her wrist, looking bored as three bolts erupted from her hand and made a home in the chests of Alex, Luke and Reggie. The three boys gasped, pausing any of their attempts to get to Carrie. Julie watched in horror as Luke stumbled to the ground, eyes squeezed so tightly it looked like it hurt. Alex soon followed, grasping at his chest as if he could pull the bolt out. Reggie, who had been so quiet and scared, fell to his knees and looked at Julie in pure terror as he struggled to stay up right. 

“As exciting as this is, I’m not one for drawing things out,” Carrie drawled. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?” 

Julie bounced on the balls of her feet, not knowing what to do. She couldn’t possibly take on Carrie, not when she’s like this. The boys groans and muffled shouts of pain, with Flynn laying so uncharacteristically quiet and still on the floor, made her anxiety spike. She wouldn’t let Caleb win this time either. Julie beat him once, she could do it again. She  _ will _ do it again.

Before she could overthink it, Julie copied what Flynn did earlier and charged at Carrie. The shock was evident in the other girls eyes but the collision never came. A hand met Julie’s throat, holding tightly as Julie became the main attraction of her attention. The bolts had vanished but the boys remained on the floor, hardly moving or making a sound. 

Julie gripped at Carrie’s wrist, trying to pull it off. The other girl just laughed, eyes turning purple as the pressure became a little bit more intense. Julie tried gasping for air, hardly getting anything in her struggle. She kicked out, her blows landing but Carrie remained unfazed. Julie was at a loss on what to do, her lungs threatening to give out. 

Suddenly, it hit her. 

Carrie had lost everything. Her status, her group, her friends, her boyfriend. It all happened at once, making it seem like everything and everyone was against her. Julie knew better. Though all those reasons were part of why Carrie was hurting, Julie knew deep down that at the very core of it all was the biggest loss of all: her mom. 

When they were growing up, Carrie’s mom was one of the nicest and most caring people Julie had ever meant. She would go above and beyond to do anything for her daughter. Carrie loved her mom so much, often mentioning how proud she was to look so much like her. She had worshiped the ground her mom walked on.

Suddenly, Julie was brought back to the time where the look of boredom that was baring into her was one of happiness. Where instead of taunts there was laughter. The smell of cookies and strawberry cake filled the house, the tray of sandwiches ready to be eaten. Stifled laughter when they pretend to be posh and speak in odd accents with their pinkies raised. Stuffed animals and dolls alike in their best clothing. 

“The blue tea cup,” Julie managed to choke out. “The blue tea cup was her favorite.” 

Carrie’s grip faltered, just the smallest bit. Julie didn’t dare let herself hope but she felt something close to it bloom in her chest. She used the moment of faltering to yank herself out of her grip. Without thinking, and while gasping for breath, she tackled Carrie to the ground, barely dodging a blast from the other girl. 

It skimmed her shoulder, hitting the wall behind them. Julie winced at the heat of it, sure that it at least skimmed her shoulder. She grit her teeth in frustration, pinning the other girls arms to the floor above her head just like Flynn had minutes before. Carrie bucked her hips up in attempts to dislodge her but Julie refused to be moved. Her knuckles turned white from the strain of trying to keep her pinned. Her eyes widened, anxiety and fear threatening to win as the hands just under hers flashed brightly. 

“Every Saturday afternoon you would have tea parties,” Julie continued. “In the mornings your mom would take you to get the ingredients for the cakes. You got to pick the tea.” 

The purple was still glowing brightly in Carrie’s palms but the scowl was slowly making its way off her face. There was obvious hesitation in purple eyes. Julie decided to push on, hoping it was actually working. 

“You would braid my hair, just like she taught you, so it wasn’t in my face when we ate,” Julie’s voice took a softer edge, fondness sneaking in. Her hair was always a mess when she was younger. “Your mom always had ribbons to tie it with. The yellow one was always my favorite, it matched my tea cup.” 

The light flickered out, causing Julie to look up towards Carrie’s hands. They were limp, back to their normal pale color. Julie wet her lips, looking back down at the other girl. She frowned when she saw a tear escape cloudy purple eyes. It was working though. She heard the others finally starting to move behind her but she didn’t look. She didn’t dare turn away from Carrie, not now. Not when she was so close. 

“She was so kind, one of the nicest people I’ve ever met,” Julie said. “I’m so sorry we weren’t there for you, not like we should have. We were young and stupid. It’s no excuse. I’m sorry we let you down back then Carrie. Please, fight this and we can start over. I want my friend back.” 

Julie watched, heart in her throat, as Carrie’s eyes became more clouded and the purple dimmed. It got so dark it almost looks black. The sight was unsettling but she didn’t look away. Bright purple lines suddenly appeared under the skin of Carrie’s face, lighting her cheeks. A look of pain took over her face, a broken whimper escaping her mouth as her hands clenched into fists. 

Julie panicked, leaning down and pressed her forehead against Carrie’s. She didn’t pull away when the heat of the magic got overwhelming. She felt tears well in her eyes thinking about her friend's mom, who had been a second mother to Julie. One apology won’t fix years of hurt but it was a starting point. The really healing could begin once she got Caleb the hell away from her family. 

“She was really pretty,” Julie whispered, “You look just like her. That’s still a good thing.” 

A hand on her arm pulled her backward as the glowing of Carrie’s skin got brighter, almost blinding. Julie looked back, seeing the concerned face of Luke, before turning back towards Carrie. The girl had her eyes shut, face screwed up in pain, before a scream left her throat. It broke Julie’s heart just to hear it. It sounded broken and full of frustration. Though, as it happened, a cloud of purple smoke left Carrie’s nose and mouth. 

It hung in the air, almost daring one of them to do something, before it headed towards the opened studio doors and disappeared into the night. Julie had half the mind to run after it, making sure Caleb wasn’t going to possess someone else, but she had a feeling that he would be too livid about being beaten  _ again _ to do much else. 

The studio was silent, the only sound that could be heard was everyone’s harsh breathing. Luke’s grip was like a vice on her arm that she gently shook herself out of. She watched as Flynn crawled over to Carrie, moving hair out of her face and frowning. 

“Carrie?” She shook the other girl's shoulder but her eyes remained shut. 

Julie, now fully out of Luke’s hold, made her way over to the other girls. Carrie looked worse for wear, the bags under her eyes stood out against her even paler skin. Julie’s hands hovered over her, not knowing exactly what to do. The only thing saving her from a panic was the steady rise and fall of her chest. 

“That stuff you said was pretty intense,” Flynn whispered, eyes never leaving Carrie’s face. “I forgot about those tea parties.” 

“They were my favorite time of the week, especially when my mom would stay for them,” Julie sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted in every sense of the word. 

Flynn hummed in reply and silence took over again. The boys joined them on the floor, whispering quietly amongst themselves as they waited for Carrie to wake up. Julie heard Alex’s nervous rambling about Caleb coming back, followed by Luke’s unwavering reassurance that they’ll be okay if he does. Reggie said something back but it was lost to Julie’s ears as she looked around the studio. 

The damage wasn’t too bad, but most of the amps were fried and explaining the random scorch marks on the floor and walls to her dad will be difficult. The pain in her shoulder was slowly letting itself be known as the minutes ticked by. She tried to ignore it, but when she moved to check on Carrie pain flared and she couldn’t hide her wince. 

“Julie, are you okay?” Luke was immediately on her, eyes wide with worry. 

“My shoulder,” Julie groaned. “She hit me when I tackled her.” 

“I’m sorry, you  _ tackled her? _ ” Alex cried. “First Flynn and now you. You guys are gonna be the death of me.” 

“A little late for that,” Reggie commented and Flynn laughed. 

Julie was smiling along with them, finding the lighthearted moment amusing. At this point she would take anything as a distraction from her shoulder. Luke’s hand hovered over it, trying to see the damage through the new whole in her sleeve. 

“I’m gonna grab the first aid kit,” Luke said before getting up and rushing towards the bathroom. 

Alex joined Julie on the couch, Reggie following sitting on the coffee table. They looked a little pale, well, paler than usual. There didn’t seem to be any lingering effects from whatever the hell Carrie did to them. Reggie kept rubbing at his chest but there was no trace of pain on his face. 

“Are you guys okay?” Julie asked as Luke returned with the first aid kit. 

Reggie nodded, “Yeah, we’re good.” 

“It felt similar to how the stamp was,” Alex sighed. “But I don’t feel, like, weak or anything like we did before.” 

Julie was relieved at that. If there was the slightest side effect Julie would hunt down Caleb and tear his club to the ground. Luckily for her (and her shoulder) it seemed like it wouldn't come to that. Luke got to work on her shoulder. The hole was big enough that he was able to work around it, which Julie was thankful for. She wasn’t actually sure what he was doing but it felt the tiniest bit better. He finished covering it gently with a bandage.

“There, good as new,” He smiled.

“Thanks,” Julie returned the smile.

A groan came from the floor, causing her to stand and quickly make her way back over to her friends. Flynn shared an anxious look with her as Carrie stirred, face scrunching before her hands came up to rub her eyes. It was then Julie noticed the single burn mark on both of them, a jagged line that started at her knuckles and faded away towards her wrist. 

“Carrie?” She prodded, voice gentle. “You with us yet?” 

“Julie?” Her voice sounded hoarse but it was Carrie. Julie let out a breath. 

Flynn helped her sit up, Carrie blinking her eyes and squinting as she took in her surroundings. She seemed confused, lost almost. A frown was on her face as she took in the studio. Julie saw her stop on something just behind her. Carrie’s frown deepened as she looked back at Julie, glancing at Flynn. 

“It wasn’t a dream,” Carrie sounded scared. “I thought…” 

“I know,” Julie said. “You’re okay now though. We all are.” 

That didn’t seem to calm Carrie down like Julie was hoping. She was still frowning. Julie could see the gears working overtime in her head. 

“I was so angry,” Carrie whispered. “It was all I could focus on and you were at the center of it. It was- all my feelings, negative feelings, were all I could feel. I hated that feeling.” 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Flynn said, rubbing circles on Carrie’s back. “It wasn’t you who was doing all of that. Please don’t blame yourself for this.” 

Carrie nodded but looked distracted, “Caleb?” 

“Wait, so you knew about it?” Luke asked from behind them.

Julie frowned, not knowing how Carrie would know about the older ghost. She went to repeat Luke’s question, maybe not as skeptical sounding, but Carrie beat her to it. Much to everyone’s surprise. 

“He said he was a friend of my dads,” She was looking back over Julie’s shoulder. “I don’t remember much else from the conversation after he brought up you guys and my failure at keeping things I care about.” 

Okay, Julie really didn’t like the tone Carrie was talking in, nor did she like what was being said. In all their years of friendship, and years of not being friends, she had never heard Carrie Wilson be self deprecating. A shared look with Flynn told her that her friend didn’t like it either. 

“But I don’t think that, at least not anymore,” Carrie was frowning again. “I was mad at first, that you guys became a band out of nowhere and then were outdoing me at every turn. I was,  _ am _ , happy that you’re making music again Julie. I’m sorry.” 

“I know,” Julie grabbed Carrie’s hand tightly with her own. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize what we were doing, even if it was unintentional. I never met to take away the entire spotlight from you. I thought it would be shared if anything.” 

Carrie shook her head, looking a little assumed. “That’s not how high school works.” 

Flynn shrugged, “Maybe it should.” 

“I am sorry, to hear about Dirty Candy,” Alex joined them on the floor, the other two following just behind them. “Do, um. Do you think there’s any chance of you guys getting back together?” 

Carrie was looking at the three of them in what seemed like awe. She glanced at Julie, who could only shrug, before looking back at Alex. A sad smile made its way onto her face. 

“I don’t know. I’m not even sure what went wrong in the first place,” Carrie sighed before looking back at Julie. “I’m sorry, but this seems to be more than just a hologram.” 

Julie laughed loudly at that. “Don’t pretend that you even believed that for a second.” 

Carrie only shrugged. 

“They’re, um, okay this is gonna sound crazy but they’re ghosts,” Julie fumbled over her words, so unsure how to start. “They could only be seen when we played together. Honestly, the first time it happened was at the assembly and it was a total accident.” 

“Yeah! We had no idea people would be able to see us,” Reggie added on. “Cause now we’re, like, solid to Julie and the people she knows - like Flynn and her family - but other people still can’t see us unless we’re playing.” 

“Welcome to the small handful of people who can see us without music,” Luke smiled.

Carrie’s expression got more and more comical as the story went on. She looked like she didn't want to believe it but Julie knew her. She knew Carrie believed them. Though, Julie supposes being possessed and used by another ghost would sway someone into believing. It was a huge weight off her chest that someone else besides Flynn and her family knew. Though, hopefully, Carrie would become part of their little family again. 

“So, that being said, Carrie met my band Alex, Luke and Reggie,” Julie guestered to each of the guys when she introduced them. All of them grinning and waving in return. 

Julie did find it ironic that she was introducing the guys to their ex-friends daughter. Julie knew that eventually they would tell Carrie about them knowing her dad but that would mean exposing what he did. Carrie had already been through so much. Julie didn’t want to add her dad being a liar and a fraud to the list. It was a conversation to come back to. 

“Alex is a big fan of Dirty Candy,” Reggie said, earning a smack on the shoulder from an embarrassed looking Alex. “He tries to do the dances here when he thinks no one’s looking.” 

And with that, the tension had left the air as they all laughed. Well, everyone but Alex. He groaned while hiding his face in his hands. Luke nudged him good naturally as Reggie began to tell Carrie all about Alex joining her on stage during New Music Night. 

Julie kept an eye on Carrie as the group talked. Flynn’s hand was still on her back, the other girl almost leaning against her internally. Julie wasn’t sure if Carrie, or even Flynn was even aware it was happening but Julie kept her mouth shut. She couldn’t remember a time where Carrie had looked so relaxed. She seemed tired, and a little overwhelmed, but relaxed nonetheless. 

She smiled to herself, watching her friends old and new talk and get to know each other. Once Luke asked Carrie about how she wrote her songs and found the melodies for them, Julie knew everything would be okay. Carrie’s love for music was still there, judging by the way her eyes lit up and a smile graced her lips as she spoke. 

_ Baby steps,  _ Julie reminded herself. 

“You okay?” Luke asked once the conversation had moved on from music writing. He moved closer, wrapping an arm around her. 

“Yeah,” She looked back at their friends and smiled, “We will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Carrie would be really missing her mom if her comment to Nick in 'Flying Solo' was anything to go by. I really hope that's something we get more backstory of if there's a season two, along with her friendship with Julie and Flynn, before it fell apart and all. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Carrie was having a weird day. A weird couple weeks if she was being honest. 

First, there was the whole  _ being possessed by a ghost _ thing. That had been really freaking weird and also kind of upsetting. It was an odd thing to think, not being in control of your body even though you technically were. Julie had explained that Caleb hadn’t actually been there himself, just his magic that was feeding off her emotions. 

Either way, it was beyond weird. 

Then there was knowing that ghosts even existed on top of befriending three ghosts that were in a band with her friend. Honesty, Carrie wasn’t nearly as freaked out about it as she probably should have been. It made a lot of sense, when she stopped and thought about it. It made a lot more sense than them being a hologram band from overseas. She honestly doesn’t know how Julie managed to convince everyone else at school of that. 

While she had bounced back mostly, mentally and physically speaking, the new scars on her hands were a harsh reminder about what had happened. They were faint but visible if you looked hard enough. They were jagged, stretching the length of the back of her hand. She tried to ignore them but it was difficult. Honestly, if coming out of a ghost possession with only two scars as the worst of it, Carrie figured she was pretty okay. 

They still hurt to look at, sometimes a phantom pain shooting up her arms. Julie had taken to massaging her hands whenever they were hanging out. It started when she caught Carrie frowning at them, on the verge of tears because they were ugly. 

“They aren’t ugly,” Julie had said, voice so gentle. “They show that you’re a fighter. You beat an all powerful ghost and came out on top.” 

It was hard but Carrie found herself believing those words a bit more everyday. 

Things still weren’t perfect, her dad was still being weird (but that wasn’t anything new) and the future of Dirty Candy was still unknown. She was going to reach out to the girls, she swears, but whenever she went to message the group chat she stopped herself. She didn’t want to get replies back about them being done for good. Carrie was still holding onto the hope that Dirty Candy would make their triumphant return. She’ll do it soon, other side Julie was going to do it for her and that’s the last thing she wants. 

Julie and Flynn have become her best friends again and all it took was a ghost possessing her. 

After the Incident (as Reggie was calling it) Julie and Flynn had been there to pick her up from it. It took her a few days to feel like herself again. Going from being angry and filled with magical rage to nothing took a lot out of someone. Carrie had nightmares about actually managing to succeed in what Caleb wanted. The afternoon following a sleepless night would find Carrie asleep at Julie’s studio as the band practiced quietly.

It wasn’t awkward or tense like Carrie was expecting. The three of them fell back into their old ways, instantly clicking. She’s not saying it wasn’t hard at first. There were a lot of things to clear up, to apologize for. Many sleepovers and hang outs were spent explaining things and ending with teary apologies and acceptance. 

She had even found good friends with Reggie, Luke and Alex. Along with Julie and Flynn they were helping Carrie find her music again. Luke had even mentioned doing stripped down versions of her songs to get her going again. Carrie had agreed, letting him take the lead with coming up with a slower melody but she was anxious about singing without her group. The last time Carrie had sung on her own, without her wig to hide behind, was right before her mom left. 

But that was a problem to conquer later. Right now she has a tea party to co-host. 

She remembers everything that happened during the possession, including the things Julie had said about her mom. Both of their losses had been a heavy topic to talk about but was needed. Carrie didn’t know Julie had such guilt about not being there more for Carrie when her mom left, not knowing how much it really hurts until she lost hers. Carrie also had guilt about how she didn’t drop her stupid popular mask for a few seconds and ask her friend if she was okay. 

They had become inseparable again after that. 

A few weeks after everything, Julie had shyly asked about the tea set that they used to use, wondering if it was still around. Carrie knew exactly where it was. It sat untouched under her bed for years. She’s sure the colors have dulled, the paint chipped and old. 

Julie and Flynn wanted to have a tea party. Carrie had instantly agreed. 

It was bittersweet, seeing the tea set after such a long time. It was part of her past that Carrie had sworn to never revisit it. It was made up of mismatched but colorful tea cups and saucers that she had found over the years. The colors were a bit dulled now but they still looked as vibrate as ever to Carrie. 

Julie had offered to do it at her house. Carrie hadn’t voiced it out loud but she was thankful for that. She wasn’t sure she could handle having a tea party at her own house without her mom just yet. It might be silly, seeing that it’s been years, but it hurts. Julie had also said that she would supply the tea, Flynn bringing the finger foods. All Carrie had to bring was the set. 

Which led her to where she was now, setting the Molina’s kitchen table. Julie and Flynn were at the counter getting the food ready. Carrie set up the six places, figuring that the boys will want to join them, even if they can’t eat or drink. She’s found that they like to feel included in the smallest mundane things. There’s been a few nights where all three of them would randomly appear in her room if Julie had kicked them out of hers. They spent hours catching up on all the pop culture stuff they missed. It was really endearing. 

She reached into the box to pull out one more teacup to make six settings. She did it blindly, going to place it down when she paused. It was the blue one. Her mom had always used it, unofficially claiming it to be hers. There was a pull of longing in her chest as she stared at it. Her hands were shaking as she turned it over in her hands. She almost thought to put it back and choose another one but didn’t. It was time to make new memories with it. Surely one of the boys would prefer it over the gray one she knew was left. She distinctly remembers Luke mentioning blue was his favorite color in passing. 

Stealing herself she placed it gently on the table on it’s saucer. She smiled sadly at it before turning to move the box off the table. It looked right being at the end, right next to the vibrant yellow of Julie’s cup. She had the pink one for Alex and the red one for Reggie on the right side of the table, Flynn’s orange one next to Julie’s on the left side. Carrie’s favorite light green one at the other end. 

Flynn came over just then, placing two plates full of desserts and sandwiches down. It wasn’t anything like the ones they used to have but she didn’t care. She almost preferred it. There weren't any crazy extravagant towers of cakes, no fancy teas. Just simple plates and the promise of a good day. 

“I’m so excited,” Julie was grinning as she placed the now full tea pot on the table.

“I’ve never been to a tea party before!” Reggie chirped, looking at the table in awe. “Do I- is there a proper tea etiquette?” 

Flynn shook her head, taking her seat and helping herself to a cookie. “Nope. Just be yourself dude.” 

“Thank god,” Luke said. “I wasn’t ready to act all, like, proper and stuff.” 

“I don’t think you even could if you tried,” Alex joked, sitting next to Reggie. “The day I see Luke Patterson behaving like a gentleman is the day I cease to exist.” 

“Good thing that day will never come,” Julie laughed. 

Luke grumbled about them being mean but the subject was quickly changed as every took a seat. The boys were gushing about the color tea cups Carrie had picked out for them, pretending to drink out of them with their pinkies raised high. Carrie noticed Julie do a double take at the blue cup in Luke’s hand, shooting her a look of concern but Carrie just waved it off. She wanted it to be used instead of collecting dust. It felt like the right thing to do. 

Carrie helped herself to some of the snacks, pouring herself some tea and was happy to sit back and listen to her friends talk. Reggie was full of stories back from nineteen-ninety-five and he seemed ecstatic to have someone to share them with. Alex added in his two cents, laughing loudly along with Reggie as they reminisced. Carrie was thrilled to listen. It sounded like the three of them had quite the adventures with their old friend Bobby. Luke, Julie and Flynn seemed to be in a deep conversation about a new gig. 

Sadness threatened to overcome as she thought about how exciting it was for Dirty Candy to get a new gig. She remembers the first one she had scored all on her own. It wasn’t anything glamorous but it was one of her favorite Dirty Candy performances. Reggie and Alex joined in the discussion about their bands next up-and-coming show, leaving Carrie to listen. 

She finished off one of the cookies before pulling out her phone. She really didn’t know what she was planning to do, but she needed a distraction from the sadness and longing that was moments away from crashing down on her. It’s not her friends fault that she was feeling this way, Carrie understands completely how exciting it is for a new change to perform. Plus she knew her friends. Once they get talking about their band it takes a little for the outside world to catch up to them. 

Much to her surprise she had a few missed texts from the Dirty Candy group. Her heart started racing as she unlocked her phone, absentmindedly chewing on her lower lip as she opened the messages. Kayla had started the conversation, asking how everyone was. Jenny and the others had replied instantly, mindless conversation seeming to happen as everyone caught up and joked around. It brought a smile to her face, seeing all her girls talking again. 

**Jenny:**

**I know things are weird right now, but do you guys think we could get together and talk? Maybe practice? I miss you guys**

Carrie felt something lift from her shoulders when she read the latest text. She looked over at her friends, all still talking (very loudly) amongst themselves. The sound of an incoming message drew her attention back to her phone. 

**Kayla:**

**Thank god it’s not just me missing you guys. I thought you all were over Dirty Candy :(**

**Nikki:**

**Wait are you joking? I thought YOU were over it. You left first!**

**Katie:**

**Good to know we’re all idiots who like to suffer**

Carrie laughed, her cheeks hurting from smiling too much. Why were her friends so dumb? Clearly there was more to talk about, but she really missed her girls so much. Julie and the guys were great but there were moments, such as the group gushing about new songs to play, that she missed her own group. Smiling to herself, she answered the group.

**Carrie:**

**Clearly we need to work on our communication skills. Tomorrow at the studio, I’ll see you guys there?**

Her phone was flooded with very enthusiastic ‘yes’s’ and a lot of exclamation points. She laughed again, this time drawing attention to herself as she locked her phone and reached for her tea. 

“Everything good?” Flynn asked, eyeing her suspiciously. 

Julie and the guys had the decency to look guilty about unintentionally ignoring her. Carrie rolled her eyes at their guilt expressions, honestly not caring that she was momentarily being forgotten about. She felt like she was on cloud nine. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” Carrie grinned. 

“Who were you texting?” Julie asked, eating another cookie as Reggie played with his tea cup. 

Carrie shrugged, sipping her drink as she smiled, “Dirty Candy might be making a comeback.” 

At that, everyone started talking at once. Rapid fire questions, Alex asking if he could come to rehearsals, Reggie wanting to know when and how. Carrie’s smile widened at the support that was surrounding her. 

“Turns out we’re all idiots,” She explained. “We’re going to meet tomorrow and talk, maybe practice a bit.” 

Julie leaped out of her seat and made her way quickly around the table. She wrapped Carrie up in her arms, hugging her tightly. Carrie returned it just as tight. 

“I’m so happy for you,” She whispered before letting go, returning to her seat. 

“Now tell me more about this gig of yours,” Carrie smiled. 

Luke was quick to pull her into the conversation, eyes lighting up at the promise of more stage time. Reggie and Alex looked just as excited, Julie had a look of fondness on her face as she watched the boys explain what and where it was. Flynn then took over, telling Carrie all about her ideas to really help them gain a following on social media and boost their online presents, she then even offered to become the unofficial but official manager of Dirty Candy. 

Yeah, things were still weird but Carrie didn’t mind it one bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even are endings lmao. Thanks for reading!


End file.
